thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kito Kurama
He is the 12th division captain of the Gotei 13 and a former 3rd seat officer of the Stealth force. At a very young age he discovered his talent as a Kido expert. He became a shinigami after his older brother was killed by a hollow. Through intense training and determination for revenge he quickly rose to the rank of Captain. Appearance He wears a standard captain’s uniform, and wear his Zanpakuto in his back, he also carries Kunai and shuriken inside of his pouch which he wears on his hip. He also short black hair, and green eyes. While off duty he wares an purple and blue uniform that resembles the uniform he used while he was in the stealth force. Personality Is very wise, and is very determined to complete any task assigned to him. He feels that he has to protect everyone close to him as he has known the pain of lost by losing his big brother. Kito believes in keeping peace in Soul Society and following the rules that Soul Society provides. Kito can also become very annoyed with those around him when others give a view point that he can't agree with or that they act as if they are superior to others. He is also a very serious person and no one can actually tell when he makes a joke. He also has dislike those who would betray someone for petty reason as he feels that a trust between comrades is a sacred bond. History Kito lived in west Rukongai of Soul Society with his older brother Shun in which they had to steal food just to survive. Later in life Kito encountered a hollow in soul society and tried to fight it on his own with just his bare hands, but he would be taken down by the hollow, suffering severe injures. His brother intervene and was quickly killed by the hollow. A soul reaper appeared and attacked the Hollow saving his life. Ever since that encounter he wanted to become a soul reaper so he would have the power to defeat any hollow and use the skills he gained to protect those who are dear to him. He entered the Shinigami Academy and discovered he had a talent for kido. After graduating the Shinigami Academy he was promoted to a 4th Seat officer of the second division, the captain of the second division saw his skills with Kido and hand to hand combat which allowed him to become apart of the stealth force as well as being promoted as a 3rd seat officer in charge of the maggot's nest. 40 years later Kito would take the Captain’s exam and take his place as the 12th Division’s squad captain. When he first became captain the other members of the 12th Division didn't take a liking to him and often questioned his decisions. To prove his worth to the other members of his squad he offered to fight each and everyone of his members to gained their confidence and trust. Kito was able to take down the lower seats with relative ease but his vice Captain challenged him and revealed that he had a bankai. In retaliation Kito used an advanced Kido technique to subdue the vice captain. After the event the Vice Captain was forced to retire because of the Kido spell that was used on him as it severed his soul chain and soul sleep. Kito notices that after his battle with his vice Captain that the other soldiers didn't really trust him and wanted to join Akujin to bring about the destruction to the Gotei 13. When Kito finds out about this from his 3rd Seat he confronts the men who would betray soul society and decides to subdue them ending the conflict between him and his division. Kito has also took a trip to the world of the living and found that it was Akujin who set up the members of his division to go up against him. While on duty he was of an incident which involved a hollow that had made its way to soul society so Kito snapped into action and decided to take on the Hollow on his own. The Hollow revealed himself to be the Hollow that attacked him years ago and that he survived that soul reaper's attack and now that he has returned he will consume every soul that is within Soul Society. The Hollow uses sonido to get behind KIto, but Kito easily kicks the hollow who was behind him sending him flying. Kito asks asks the Hollow his name he addresses himself as Delcata Zam. The hollow draws what appears to be a zanpakuto and releases it. Knowing that the people around him wouldn't be able to handle the amount of spiritual pressure that will result from him using his bankai Kito casts a kido spell known as Black Coffin against the hollow with the full incantation which severely weakens the hollow. The hollow activates uses a and energy absorption technique to drain Kito of his strength. Kito uses his Zanpakuto to cut himself free from the attack and then releases his shikai to summon a lightning hound against the hollow in which he vaporize the opponent. He notices that Zam uses a technique before he was hit which is why he was able to escape years earlier. Kito places a kido barrier over the entire area and finds the hollow's presence and slashes the hollow which finally kills Zam for good, thus giving Kito the revenge he was after. Kito was asked by the previous head of the Department of Research and Development to be a test subject for a new experiment that will help a shinigami recover diseases and lost limbs without the need of Kido. He agreed to the project and underwent several operations and found success in obtaining a new body that can take any amount of damage and instantly restore itself without the need of a hollowfication or the aid of Kido. To demonstrate this new found power Kito went to the world of the living and allowed himself to be severely inured by a Hollows cero. The healing process reacted immediately restoring him to full health and ability. He then immediately destroyed the hollow without any difficulty. The Department of Research and Development were proud of their work but the research ended due to the current President of the Department of Research and Development stopped the project. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kito is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his sword in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. His skill in swordsmanship is evident as he was able to take on three hollows with just one strike of his sword. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain Kito has a great amount of spiritual pressure he can even create lightning storms in the immediate area he is in if he doesn't have control over his powers. Enhanced Durability: Kito has shown that he can take most attacks without being affected by them, he even allows himself to take an attack on purpose just to see if he can survive it. Enhanced Strength: Kito can has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several tons of steal with only one hand. He was also able to punch through a wall without even trying. Expert Strategist & Tactician: KIto has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Regeneration: Kito was asked by the Department of Research and Development to have an operation that would allow him to regenerate his body, that would be similar to a hollow. Shunpo Expert: Kito is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Utsusemi (Cicada): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Kidō Expert: Kito is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. He has even been able to preform a level 90 Kido spell without even using an incantation. Hakuda Combatant: Kito is a skillful expert in Hakuda with his previous association with the Stealth Force and being put in charge of the Maggot's nest, while being a 3rd seated officer in the second division at the time. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by experts of hand-to-hand combat. Using this technique, it is possible to destroy a large section of an opponent's abdomen and sending them flying across a city street. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by only the masters of hand-to-hand combat. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Zanpakuto Munasii: This Zanpakuto is considered the strongest lightning element Zanpakuto in all of soul Society. In its sealed form it takes the shape of a regular Katana with a blue hilt. When releasing its ability Kito takes a step backward and pulls the sword out of its sheath. *'Shikai Phrase': Bring all creation to their knees Munasii. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Lightning Hound: The sword fires an electric attack that resembles a wolf which can destroy a fair amount objects within seconds. Cutting Thunder:It can also increase the cutting power of his weapon which can allow the user to cut through any material. Thunder Scream:It also creates a loud vibration that stuns the enemy which keeps them from attacking. *'Bankai:' Kurai Munsuii takes the form of two black kadachi blades. Electricity surrounds the user and produces a long black wire on both Kodachi blades. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Lightning Field: Creates a field of lightning that can strike an opponent, this technique takes a while to set up as it takes up a huge area and once its complete it can destroy all the enemies that are trapped within it in an instant. Thunder Spikes: it can also make electrical daggers that can stab the enemy, the daggers when connecting with an opponet can cause paralysis. Lightning Flash:The blade can also increase the users reflexes that it gives the user the speed that can match even the fastest of flash step users. Lightning Absorption: He can control any amount of Lightning that is in the area and use it to his will, if an opponent or has a lightning ability he can redirect the attack back to the opponent and take that power away from them. Lightning Sphere: Its greatest ability allows the user to create a ball of lightning at the tip of the blade and it the attack hits then it will destroy the opponents body from the inside out with a multiple lightning strikes. Magnetic Impact:With this last ability the blade can cause magnetic fields to appear, and with them he can cause an opponent to become magnetized to objects which can keep the enemy from attacking. Trivia *Plays video games in the world of the living. *Likes to remodel the 13th Squad Barracks. *Visits the Shinigami Academy to inspire new recruits. *His favorite food is Steak. *Developed a crush on Tekuhiro Kaburagi . Quotes *" I will bring about protection and peace in Soul Society." *"I lost everything because of the actions I took, and I will not allow those that I care about to repeat my mistakes." * " If you thought that I was lying your surely mistaken the path you walk will destroy you if your only motivation for being here is to bring destruction."